Injuries? What Injuries?
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: Hiei/Kurama. A B class demon escapes and injures Kurama. Hiei takes care of it, oh my! What will happen next? Accepting requests for pairings.


**Injuries? What Injuries?

* * *

**The little fire apparition rushed through the forest. He was fleeing with Kurama, his red headed partner, away from a single S class demon. They had neither the time, nor the abilities to defeat it in this condition. They had just defeated a B class demon and it had gotten its hits in on both of them. It specialized in poison and for once it threw Hiei and Kurama off. They sustained critical injuries and now this wretched S class demon was after them. Just their luck. As they sped off, Hiei had to carry the wounded, unconscious fox in his arms. He had really let his guard down this time. And for that, he paid the price. As Hiei sped faster and faster through the forest, he lost the demon and heard a vicious cry in pain. Someone had killed or severely injured it because he smelled its blood fresh in the air. He glanced back and saw nothing. They were safe. Hiei headed to Kurama's house just as the rain flooded the environment. He leaped through an open window and laid the injured Kurama on the bed. Hiei shut the window and sighed lightly. He returned his attention to the squirming Kurama and was at his side. The poison was spreading. He saw the entry wound and growled to himself. He'd have go suck it out or Kurama would be on the brink of death. This was not helping his feelings toward the fox. Yes, for a time now, he had been experiencing a certain closeness to the fox demon. He had been wanting to be around him for so long and when he left, he wished he hadn't. He wanted to be with him or around him for as long as he could. Shaking off his concern, he removed the fox's shirt and found the wound. He didn't hesitate to press his lips against the wound and proceed to suck out all the poison. Once his mouth was full of the poison, Hiei quickly ran over to the window and spit it out, watching it drain away with the rain. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and saw Kurama's wounds start to heal. Hiei sighed in relief and sat on the windowsill, keeping an eye on his fox. It was then that Hiei heard the fox say something. "Hiei...I love you..." he whispered. 

Hiei's ears caught the lowest frequency the fox emitted and his eyes widened. He instantly got up and walked to his bedside. He looked down at him and observed. His glare weakened as he stared at Kurama's eyes opening. The poison was preventing his wounds from closing. Now that the poison was removed, his wounds were already starting to heal. "You alright?" Hiei asked emotionlessly.

Kurama smiled in response to the fire apparition's worry for him. "Yes, Hiei. Thank you. I'm fine now..." he said, getting up to a sitting position. Hiei watched him carefully. His muscles flexed involuntarily under Hiei's gaze. Kurama looked up to meet the fire apparition's ruby red orbs and smiled. "What is it, Hiei?" he smiled. Hiei shook his head and went back to the windowsill. Kurama followed him. "Hiei?" he asked quietly. Hiei just looked at him. "Would you mind...sitting with me?" he asked with a smile. His lips were rosy. They looked swollen. Was it because Kurama was biting them to keep the pain under control? Or was it something more along the lines of nervousness? Hiei reluctantly got up off the windowsill and sat on the bed next to Kurama. Said fox smiled at him and Hiei felt his cheeks burn. Kurama chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around him. His face nuzzled Hiei's neck as he whispered in his ear. "Hiei...there is something I wish to tell you..." he whispered.

Hiei shuddered under such softness. Was Kurama really holding him like this? What was this feeling he was feeling? Security? Warmth? Love? No. Hiei did not feel love. It was a wasted emotion. It blinded all sense of judgment and clouded the perception of reality. It was not needed, nor wanted. It was a useless emotion that only destined everyone for pain and suffering. "I already heard you," he confessed. Kurama chuckled lightly. "You love me..." he whispered. His head fell and Kurama's hold on him tightened.

Kurama nodded as he pressed his cheek against Hiei's neck. "I do," he whispered. "I hope..." he sighed, cutting himself off with a shake of the head. His hold became slack and Hiei looked at him quizzically. He turned to face Kurama and saw longing in his eyes. Hiei urged him on to continue. Kurama smiled and took Hiei's face in his, kissing his lips softly. Hiei's eyes widened at this notion. He slowly found himself wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist, kissing him back. Kurama's eyes widened at this. He knew Hiei didn't like love, nor had he experienced it. But this was a new one. Hiei was kissing him back. And he liked it. Kurama broke the kiss after a minute for air. He looked at Hiei and saw a light pink blush on his face. "Hiei...what are you feeling?" he asked him, smoothing the hair from his face.

Hiei thought for a long moment. He looked away and backed up a little. He was confused. "I..." he said. He was speechless for once. The fox had seriously done something to him to make him forget all his vocabulary and witty comebacks. What was happening to him? What was this emotion he was feeling? Why did he have the strong urge to take Kurama as a mate? Wait...Hiei stopped thinking for a moment as his eyes widened in realization. He unconsciously brought his hand up to his chest and squeezed his shirt where his heart was. Is this the blasted emotion that all Koorime were deprived of? Was this...love? Hiei looked at Kurama. "I love you too..." he said, coming to the realization himself. Kurama smiled at Hiei before kissing him on the lips, dragging him onto his back.

Hiei was slightly confused at how fast the fox was moving but he did not complain. He just kissed back with the same force. Kurama didn't complain either. Said fox ran his hands over Hiei's chest and stripped him of his shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily to slip it off his head. Kurama, being shirtless, proceeded to kiss Hiei's neck, nipping occasionally, trailing wet kisses down his neck to his collarbone, to his chest. He spent time on each nipple to arouse the fire apparition and tease him, and it was working. Hiei growled low in his throat, arching into Kurama's mouth. When he knew he could take it no longer, Hiei flipped Kurama onto his back. This was too much for him to bare. He had a problem that only his fox could cure. His lips crashed onto said fox's and it was heated and more passionate than before. Kurama knew Hiei'd be rough but not this rough. Hiei then started to shred Kurama's pants off. He then started to kiss his way down his collarbone, just as Kurama had done to him. But this time, Kurama didn't shove him over like Hiei had done. He just laid there, his red hair sticking to his forehead as sweat beaded on his muscular body. His skin was so soft and Hiei's kisses even softer. Hiei then started to fumble with his pants as he kissed his beloved fox. Kurama moaned quietly and arched into him as Hiei bit his collarbone again. Hiei finally got his pants off and Kurama pulled Hiei's head closer so he could kiss him again. Hiei, though inexperienced, knew what to do. His instincts were taking over. Kurama could feel Hiei's arousal jabbing into his bare thigh. He bucked beneath him, earning a growl of pleasure from his fire apparition. Kurama moaned his lover's name as Hiei thrust his hips against his, not entering him as of yet. Hiei, taking pleasure in all this, stuck a finger in his fox lover and said fox moaned in delight. Thankfully no one was home, otherwise they'd be aware of the two's sexual escapades. Kurama moaned his lover's name again, pleading him to not tease. Hiei grinned and slipped another finger inside, then a third. Kurama moaned louder and arched into Hiei. Hiei dipped down to bite his fox's neck again and nipped roughly. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and held him close, begging him to make love to him. Hiei nipped again and positioned himself at Kurama's entrance. He looked at the fox and watched his face change from pleasure, to pain, then back to pleasure. He grinned and pumped into him slowly.

"Hiei...you are teasing," Kurama challenged. Hiei snickered lightly and made his thrusts deeper and harder, increasing in pace. Kurama lolled his head back and moaned, grabbing his lover's shoulders. Hiei saw his lover's arousal and grinned before grabbing it and stroking it to meet his thrusts. Kurama moaned and arched again and Hiei saw him bite his lip. "Hiei...faster..." Kurama breathed. Hiei grinned.

"Beg me, Fox," he ordered, slowing in pace. Kurama whined and looked up at Hiei with dissatisfaction. Hiei slowed to a stop and hovered above his lover. "You heard me," he said lowly.

Kurama smiled and cupped his cheek gently in his hand. Hiei nuzzled it, nipping his fingers. Kurama chuckled and got a sinister look in his eye. Hiei tilted his head on confusion and looked at his lover. Kurama grinned one of Hiei's grins and flipped him over onto his back. Hiei laid there staring at Kurama emotionlessly. Kurama started to move on top of Hiei, earning a low growl from him. Hiei's hands found Kurama's hips and grabbed them roughly, controlling his movements. The fox then rested his hands on his lover's chest for balance, speeding up his motions. His head lolled backward as he moaned louder and moved faster. Hiei grabbed his hardened member and met his lover's thrust with his own fast strokes. He felt his climax coming so he sped up for Kurama. Hiei arched his back as he drew nearer. His pace on his lover's member increased, signaling he was close. Kurama's muscles flexed with pleasure around Hiei's member as he too felt his climax swiftly approaching. Hiei spilled his seed into Kurama and not too long after, Kurama spilled his on Hiei's chest. Kurama fell on top of Hiei, panting heavily. Said fire apparition's arms wrapped around his lover, stroking his back. His fox's red hair fell around them. "Hiei..." Kurama began. "Don't ever leave me..." he whispered. Kurama bit his neck to mark his mate and Hiei bit his in return.

"Never..." Hiei whispered back. Kurama smiled and kissed his lover before lifting his hips and pulling Hiei out of him. He laid beside his fire apparition lover and instantly, Hiei turned on his side to take his Fox into his arms. Kurama sank into Hiei's arms as he held him close. His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion and Hiei nuzzled his lover's cheek with his own. "Get some rest," he ordered silently. Kurama nodded and fell asleep soon after in Hiei's welcoming arms. At last, Hiei had found love. Love in the form of a certain red headed, green eyed fox. A certain fox that drove him insane to the very core. One he wished to be with for the rest of their lives. And one he could not live without.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late as hell update. I had writer's block. It is done though. And I am still accepting requests for pairings. If I don't see any, then I will be the one to decide the pairings. No matter. Anyways...next chapter shouldn't take as long. I have my writing creativity back so it should be up as soon as I can think of the next pairing. R&R and thanks for reading! 


End file.
